Villainous 4
Villainous 4 '''is the 10th episode of the Kai 20: Aliens In Danger. Script (At The Plumber's Base;A Door Opens a Kai is looking for Ben to train with Johnny.) Kai-'''Yawn-:"Good morning Jerry have you seen Johnny and Ben?" Jerry:"Yes,they just got in they are waiting for you at the training room." Kai:"Ok thanks." Kai:"By the way what are you doing?" Jerry:"You see some villains escaped the Null Void we are trying to identify them as someone disabled the cameras." Kai:"Who was guarding?" Jerry:"I don't know." Kai:"Ok see ya later." Jerry:"See ya." (Later at the training room.) Ben:"Kai watch out!" (Johnny blasts him but he barely dodges.) Kai:"Ok here I go!" (He slaps the Alfatrix and turns into a Thep Kufan.) Anciegypt:"Anciegypt? I wanted Poleezzard,oh well." (He then grabs the missiles and throws them back.) Johnny:"Did you forgot I have an armor?" (The blast hit him but nothing happens.) Anciegypt:"Yes,infact I did." (Kai then grabs Johnny's arms and legs making him fall) Anciegypt:"How is that for a-" Ben:"Enough." Anciegypt:"Ok ok." (Kai returns to normal and Johnny also takes his armor off.) Kai:"What is it?" Ben:"Why do you ask?" Kai:"I know that look." Johnny:"Let me guess Vilgax?" Ben:"I don't know...But it worries me,many Null Void prisioners have been escaping for the last three weeks." Kai:"Then why don't you go after them?" Ben:"That's the problem,no one knows where they are." Johnny:"We should,maybe,check arround." Ben:"Already did that." Kai:"Ok then,what do we do?" (An explosion is heard) Johnny:"I think they are here." Kai:"Oh you don't tell me." (Johnny puts his armor on Kai and Ben prepare their watches as they slowly go to the location of the explosion.) Kai:"Jerry!!" Jerry-'Coughs'-:"K-Kai is that you?" Kai:"Yeah what happened?" Jerry:"They are here." Johnny:"They?" Jerry:"Vilgax..Albedo and...Kevin." Ben:"All my major enemies." Jerry:"They are looking for you Johnny." Johnny:"Why?" Jerry:"I don't know.." Kai:"Where are they heading to?" Jerry:"To the Null Void Chamber." Ben:"Let's go kids!" Kai:"Ok and I am no kid!" Ben:"That's what we say isn't it?" Kai:"Yeah..." (They run into the Null Void Chamber) Vilgax:"Ah...Ben Tennyson." Ben:"Vilgax..." Kai:"Albedo?" Kai:"Back already huh,me and Saru beat you pretty badly heh." Albedo:"Grrr...You..." Johnny:"Kevin we meet again,so how was your vacation in the Null Void?" Kevin:"Wonderfull..." Johnny:"Ok now I am starting to think you have some mental issues." (Kai slaps the Alfatrix turning into an Appoplexian). Tanger:"TANGER!" (He slaps it again.) Tanger (Ultimate):"Ultimate TANGER!!" Albedo:"Now you're copying me how pathetic." Tanger (Ultimate):"LET ME TELL YOU FIVE THINGS ALBEDO,ONE YOU'RE THE COPY HERE,TWO YOU REALLY THINK YOU'RE SMART TALKING WITH THOSE WORDS THREE-" (He then gets punched mid-sentence.) Tanger (Ultimate):"Grrrr." (Ben slaps his Omnitrix.) Ghostfreak:"GHOSTFREAK!" Ghostfreak:"Oh a classic one,nice." Tanger (Ultimate):"So what's your plan." (Albedo turns into Four Arms and they clash.) Albedo:"You know what it is." Tanger(Ultimate):"The Armor!" Albedo:"HAHAH!" Tanger (Ultimate):"Johnny watch out!!" (Kevin is shown removing the armor from Johnny) Johnny:"Agh!" Vilgax:"We got what we wanted now the Villainous 4 will be born!!" Albedo:"Villainous 4? Did we seriously tried and stole a High-Tech armor from a guy just to name our team with a name that bad?" Kevin:"Yeah kinda pathetic." Vilgax:"Shut up let's go!" (A Ship passes by an as Albedo changes to Big Chill and flies up taking Kevin and Vilgax with him.) Ghostfreak:"You're not going anywhere!" (Ben grabs Vilgax and as he falls the down the ship is already leaving) Vilgax:"You traitors!" Ghostfreak:"Go after them I'll take care of Vilgax." Tanger (Ultimate):"What about Johnny?" Ghostfreak:"Take him with you." (Later,Kai takes Johnny home.) Kai:"Stay here." Johnny:"Ok got it." (Kai slaps the Alfatrix and turns into Speedster,following them into a warehouse.) Speedster:"Oh a warehouse,I mean why not a Regular House or I don't know a museum,know what scratch the museum." (Albedo shows up clapping his hands) Albedo:"Not bad for a Human you found our location but it's to late now." Speedster:"Why?" Malware:"Because I am here." Speedster:"You!" Malware:"Tennyson?" Albedo:"No,another Omnitrix wielder." Malware:"Interesting you'll be a pleasure to kill." (He then grabs Kai by the neck.) Speedster:"Can I at least say my final words?" Malware:"Sure." Speedster:"SLUDGER!" Malware:"What?" (He then slaps the Alfatrix and gets out of Malware's hands) Sludger:"What do you-" (Then Albedo as Swampfire,burns Sludger turning him back into Kai) Malware:"Now nobody can stop me I will kill you and then destroy Tennyson!" Ben:"Except I can!" Malware:"YOU!" (He slaps the Omnirix and turns into Feedback,Albedo runs away) Ben:"Miss me?" Malware:"Where are you going!" Albedo:"I am not fighting him!!" Kai:"Then you'll fight me!" (He slaps the Alfatrix and turns into Anciegypt) Anciegypt:"Heh." (Albedo turns into Ultimate Greymatter/Ultimate Albedo and starts shooting at him) Anciegypt:"Really?" Albedo:"Really." (Meanwhile) Ben:"Prepare to die...Again." Malware:"Ugh...No!!" (Malware then reaches Ben's Omnitrix and accidentally slaps it) Ben:"Atomix? Nice!" (He then throws Malware against Albedo) Albedo:"What are you doing you fool?" Malware:"Time for plan B." (Then Malware fuses with Albedo's Ultimatrix) Albedo:"Yes!" (He slaps it and turns into Ultimate Upgrade) Albedo:"Now...Prepare." Kai:"The war is not over yet!" (He slaps the Alfatrix and turns into SonicWolfer) SonicWolfer:"Now yes." (Atomix clashes with Ultimate Upgrade while Kai tries to find Kevin,only to see him fainted on the floor.) SonicWolfer:"Ok now...Here you are!" Kevin:"B-ben?" SonicWolfer:"Are you ok?" Kevin:"Yeah..What happened?" (Then he helps Kevin getting up.) SonicWolfer:"I'll tell you later.By the way I am not Ben,but I am a friend of his so don't worry apparently you don't remember anything." Kevin:"Yeah Albedo was controlling me and last thing I know I am here." SonicWolfer:"Ok so shall we shall we join Ben in battle?" Kevin:"Yeah." (Later...) SonicWolfer:"We are here Ben I got Kevin he is good now!" Ben:"Good now could you help me?" (Kevin absorbs some nearby metal.) Kevin and Kai:"Yeah!" (They all rush at Albedo,Kai distracts him and then Ben blasts him while Kevin turns his hand into a hammer to make him faint.) (They all time out.) Kai:"Quickly what do we do?" (Ben deactivates Albedo's Ultimatrix and Kevin puts a device on Malware's body turning him into a red and black liquid on the ground.) Kai:"How?" Ben and Kevin:"Heheh." (Later at the Plumber Base,in the background,Malware and Albedo get into their Cells) Ben:"So Kevin are you staying here?" Kevin:"No I am returning to the Null Void,my powers are unstable due to Albedo messing with them I'd rather not go crazy again." Ben:"Then it's goodbye?" Kevin:"Yeah..Goodbye." (Kevin gets inside the Null Void) (Ben then looks at Kai and Johnny and smiles.) Ben:"Kai,Johnny wanna go eat some pizza with me?" Johnny and Kai:"Heck yeah!" The End... Noteworthy Events Major Events *Albedo reveals that their true plan was to revive Malware. *It is revealed that Kevin is actually being Mind controlled by Albedo,making his powers unstable. Minor Events *Malware returns. *Anciegypt,Tanger and Ultimate Tanger make their debuts. Heroes * Kai * Johnny * Ben * Kevin (At the end.) Minor Heroes * Jerry (Debut) Villains * Vilgax * Malware (Debut) * Albedo * Kevin Aliens Used By Kai *Anciegypt (2X Debut;First Time Accidental,selected alien was Poleezzard.) *Tanger (Cameo;Debut) **Ultimate Tanger (Debut) * Sludger * Speedster * SonicWolfer By Ben * Ghostfreak * Atomix By Albedo * Four Arms * Ultimate Greymatter (Ultimate Albedo) By Albedo (Enhanced By Malware) * Ultimate Upgrade Trivia * Also,I earned the badge "Season Finale" on a Season Finale tho that badge has nothing to do with Finales at all but making 50 edits to episode pages what a coincidence huh? * If the villains would've stuck together they could've won according to the creator. Category:Episodes Category:Kai 20: Aliens In Danger Category:Season Finales